User blog:Youtubegirl6114/Pokérants Episode 1:Pokémon I dislike
I meant to put this out earlier, but I had lots of school stuff. As you all may know, there are many Pokémon I dislike. Just because I dislike a Pokémon doesn’t mean it’s bad, as some Pokémon I dislike are fan favorites. As a result of this, I’m going to try to not be aggressive with my wording. For example, instead of saying “This Pokémon sucks! It’s so ugly!” I will say stuff like, “I dislike this Pokémon because...” Keep in mind that you will most likely disagree with me, so feel free to debate in the comments. Pokémon number 1: Charizard What, you’ve heard this one before? Don’t worry, I have some better reasons for this than most people. °'It receives undeserved attention' This is not the same as being overrated. Many popular Pokémon are called overrated, even if they are good Pokémon. First off, Charizard is not very good against many of the Gyms in its own generation. Second off, it has a Four Times weakness. I don’t care what Smogon tier it’s in, because I don’t do competitive, but Charizard is not the most powerful of the starters, like many people made it ou to be. And even though you already know this, it got 2 Mega Evolutions, while most starters don’t even have one. The only other Pokémon that got 2 Megas was Mewtwo, the most overrated legendary of all time. °'It is annoying to battle' As most of you again, already know, many people misuse Charizard, and use it a a fly-spammer. Not only is this annoying, it is also quite ineffective, specifically against my team, which not only has my partly steel typed starter Empoleon, but also has my dedicated Charizard killer, Diancie. On average, the fly usually only damages my Empoleon about 20 health points. °'Its design isn’t very unique' Think of how many pieces of media have some kind of fire dragon. You can probably think of many. As an avid reader of fantasy books, I know of many kinds of dragons. There were many different options they could do for Charizard, as well as many animals they could have done instead. All these reasons added together, as well as my personal preferences, make Squirtle my choice of Kanto Starter every time. Pokémon Number 2: Primarina (Note that most the Pokémon I list includes their entire lines unless otherwise noted) If you guys know anything about me, you know I dislike Primarina, and is one of the few Pokémon I actually hate. °'I dislike seals' Almost everyone knows that Piplup is my favorite starter of all time. If you know a lot about penguins like I do, you know that their main natural predators are seals. Yes, I know it says that Popplio is a sea lion, but it looks like a seal, and sea lions eat penguins too. In addition, which I was in 4th grade, there was a kid who bullied me. He knew that penguins were my favorite animals, so he showed me a picture of a seal eating a penguin, which traumatized me. °'People fail to acknowledge how feminine it is' When most people think of feminine looking starters, most will say Delphox, with Meganium occasionally thrown in for good measure. However, Primarina is unarguably the most feminine of all the final forms of the starters, but never gets any of the hate Delphox and Meganium do for being feminine. Add that to the fact I dislike Primarina’s design, and let’s just say I’m not a fan. °'People also fail to acknowledge how overrated it is' Popplio is a victim of what I call the bulbasaur effect, named after bulbasaur of course. This basically states that people think a starter is underrated, so they choose it for that reason alone, and so many people do it that it becomes overrated. I read a guy’s brief review of of Sun and Moon, and he basically called Decidueye and Incineroar ugly and overrated. My brother also saw a few episodes of thinknoodles Sun play through, and he told me that he choose Popplio just because it was underrated. Pokémon Number 3 and 4: Mew and Mewtwo If Queen finds this blog I’m in trouble. °'They’re overrated' Mew is undoubtably the most popular mythical Pokémon, and Mewtwo is one of the most popular legendaries. The Pokémon Company has played favorites with both of them, as Mewtwo got two Megas, as well as the only Mega legendary is X and Y, while Mew has been featured in a lot of Pokémon movies. In addition, many people claim they are the best legendaries and mythicals, further adding to their popularity. °'I was never a big fan of their designs' You know the human-like Pokémon such as Jynx and Mr. Mims that few people like. As well as disliking them, I also dislike Mewtwo. It doesn’t look cool to me, it looks strange, with a weird tail, a face I’m not a fan of, things on its head that I think are supposed to be ears but remind me of the puffballs on Garbodar’s head. While many people think Mew is cute, I can cite many Pokémon that are cuter, as well as as the fact it has a very simplistic design, which doesn’t make it look that cute or appealing to me. Pokémon Number 5+: Most of the Unova Pokemon I’m jus going to make this rant a paragraph. Unova is known as one of the generations with the worst Pokémon designs. I can pinpoint this to the fact Unova had too many Pokémon. They were able to fix this in Kalos, as Kalos had much less Pokémon, but they had better designs. Most of the Unova pokemon are either inanimate objects, poorly designed, knockoffs of other Pokémon, or simply ones I don’t like. There are the Trubbish line, the Klink line, The Litwick line, the Vannilite line, as well as many other offenders. There were boring Pokémon like Basculin, Patrat, and Druddigon. And that’s only a few of them. This is only the first episode, so if you want to see more tell me in the comments. In the next Episode, I will talk about my opinion on whether Flygon should get a Mega. Bye guys! Category:Blog posts